1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for treating waste water containing radioactive substances, in which the waste water containing radioactive substances is subjected to reverse osmosis ultrafiltration in the presence of surfactant(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waste waters containing radioactive substances which are discharged from various atomic energy installations wherein radioactive substances are used or produced, pose unique and serious problems of environmental pollution. Therefore, improved processes for treating such waste waters safely are urgently needed.
For treating waste waters containing radioactive substances, there have been developed various processes such as evaporation processes, ion exchange processes, electrodialysis processes and aggregation precipitation processes. However, those processes are all unsatisfactory. Recently, the treatment of such waste waters by the reverse osmotic membrane process has attracted attention. However, even by this process as heretofore practiced, radioactive substances cannot be removed sufficiently from the waste waters.